


War and Nothing

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: “这完全没必要。”另一人也开口了，“大家心里都有数我们的联赛是个什么水平。我们不是切尔西，你们GUN也不是利物浦。”





	War and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> MLS一言难尽，还是按照自己熟悉的联赛制度来了。大量取材于现实蹴鞠，私设如山，黑话连篇，纯属闹着玩。

一

十一月十日是世界杯后第一场哥谭德比，GUN和GCI的激进球迷在此三天前已经于GCI伊凡纳蒂球场三街区外的小公园里干了一架，场面不太好看，双方还没到认真动手的阶段，警方率先出面把他们直接制服了。赛前在酒吧聊起这事，大家都神色复杂，不知笑两声究竟合不合适。大概正是出于这一种尴尬而不失友善的默契，两队球迷挤在一块电视屏幕前的气氛比以往稍加温馨和谐，甚至没人注意到DJ不动声色地一连放了五首GCI死忠乐队的曲子。  
离开场还有一阵，直播画面里双方球员还在草地上热身。今晚，迪克·格雷森和杰森·陶德从国家队回归后首次踏上同一片草坪。夏季短暂的世界杯旅程让大家对他们个人以至俱乐部之间的关系有了些许改观，不过德比近在眼前时，这点变化就显得不足以道了，球迷间的仇恨情绪一如既往。仇恨也许是种习惯，与时间本身紧密相连，目前看来，还没有人能将它完全抹除。  
昨天，一位记者在GCI赛前发布会上向队长杰森·陶德问起这位敌方队长，GUN的中场核心，杰森·陶德抿了下嘴，一句话便应付了过去。近百条评论在这段问答视频下表示希望他说得更明白些，可到底是哪种明白，他们一个都没讲出来。与此同时，GUN的发布会只进行了不到十分钟，在名宿兼教练卡尔德阿姆简要回答了几个问题后旋即结束，矛头毫无机会对向他身旁的人。  
长期出没于那间酒吧的一位GCI球迷此时正端着酒杯在周围不关心比赛的人们桌前来回打转，大声宣讲主队往日的辉煌和当前赛季的困难与斗争，两百多年前，他戴着假发的祖先恐怕就是这样身着蓝衣，向群众演说。几个穿红球衣的姑娘坐在离人群稍远的位置，翻看推特，过一会儿她们也会站起来。酒保给一对阵营不同的朋友上了酒，两人为百余分钟后的比赛结果打赌、争论不休，如果站得够近，又能顺利躲开唾沫星子，你会听到他们各自说出的都是敌方获胜的比分。  
球员正式进场时有人吆喝了一声，大家的目光便被那块电视屏幕吸引过去，连无意看球的人也忍不住盯着瞧上两眼。看台上的GCI球迷一面吼着队歌，一面挥舞事先准备的旗帜，在镜头里拼出了白底蓝字的CITY。酒吧里响起手机拍照的声音。整幅Tifo气势汹汹的俯瞰下，球员开始挨个和裁判组握手。  
镜头有几秒给到了杰森·陶德。  
“他昨天说迪克·格雷森什么来着？”有人问。  
“他没说。”另一个回答。“他说的是，当他踢球的时候，他不想其他问题。”  
人群里传来一声挑衅的口哨。紧接着，一个不满的咕哝声警告了回去。  
双方队长走到了主裁判跟前——杰森·陶德和迪克·格雷森，蓝衣十号和红衣十号，中场和中场。他们面对着面，脚下隔着白线。主裁在他们中间抛起硬币。  
“我觉得他们还是适合做敌人。”又一个声音说。  
“当然。国家队都是假的。”另外的声音接道，“他们本来就是敌人。”

 

二

把杰森·陶德和迪克·格雷森联系起来顺理成章，大致来说，此种情形是从陶德加盟GCI之后开始的。从GCI青训出身，到进入GUN二线队和一线队活动数年，最后重归伊凡纳蒂，杰森·陶德十二年足球生涯完成了戏剧性的对称。和GUN突然解约，人间蒸发一年后再次出现在摄像机前时，他拿着新印上自己名字的十号球衣，笑着感谢自己的前教练布鲁斯·韦恩，“感谢他的自私”。当被问到有过位置竞争的前队友迪克·格雷森，他则建议这位老大哥也该抽时间考虑换个颜色上身试试。两分钟的火爆发言随即把各路媒体、社交网站一块儿烧了个对穿，耸人听闻的标题占据各大头版，感兴趣的球迷兵分三路，一路对陶德在GUN的旧料进行搜集整理，一路忙着缓和或激化哥谭双雄的矛盾，一路开始着手相关的同人创作。场外的战争打得自然是火热，可真正引人注目的硝烟依旧在球场上飘扬。哥谭德比的关注度连年创下新高，陶德和格雷森同台较量长时间为人所乐道，不少人甚至宣称，用不了多久，国家德比就得和哥谭德比画上等号了，式微的大都会明星(Metrostars)不该继续霸占一份它难以承受的荣光。  
虽然曾在队内有过竞争，但杰森·陶德和迪克·格雷森作为中场特点迥异，你很难对其判个高下。（正如我们一部分理性包容的球迷所呼吁，非黑即白不可取，非蓝即红也是一样。）迪克·格雷森风格偏向于古典，完美调度攻防的同时风姿优雅，而杰森·陶德的路数自由得多，也毫不掩饰自己极强的攻击性。有人企图把他和一位现役影锋比较，还引发了一场全网范围的论战。在身体对抗激烈的比赛中，观众能看到格雷森在贴身状态下同样灵巧地送出一脚直塞，也能目睹陶德直接抓住机会带球单挑五后卫。两件威力不凡的中场核武器被放置于同一个赛场，产生的效应可想而知。  
在球迷论坛常能读到对迪克格雷森的鸟雀的比喻，忠实GUN球迷乐衷于以此赞赏队长轻捷灵动的脚法，偶尔也能用来怀念一下如今年过三十的老将夕日的青春模样。那头过去在风中总乱得四翘的短黑发现在全部温顺地长垂下去，被一根几年未变的发箍规规矩矩压好。赛季接连过去，始终未变的不过是身上那身赤红。球迷们为这一事实而自豪——他们的好队长由自家青训出品，金光环绕着一路走到今日，他的言行与精神品格早就成为了球迷对球队信仰的一部分。  
因而，杰森·陶德的言论一出，大批GUN球迷立刻提声讨伐。他们承认这位优秀的球员与自家俱乐部算是不欢而散，可实在不必做得如此决绝。迪克·格雷森从未在众人面前表现出对他半点不满，倘若他与教练的恩怨的确难解，那也不见得有理由把酸水泼到老队长的身上。格雷森在记者询问对此的回应时只是无谓地笑笑，指出每个赛季他都有三种颜色的球衣可穿。这反倒更煽起了一群人心中的不平。  
球迷中一向不乏愿意撕破脸面唇舌相向的人，既然GCI球员有言在先，那以其人之道还治其人之身对许多GUN球迷来说就再正常不过了。他们同样刻薄地表明自己对杰森·陶德球技的态度，并在接下来的赛事中逮住一切可能的漏洞明嘲暗讽，哥谭德比也在这样的推力下变得更具火药味儿。“我实在不明白这种跑位有什么值得吹的。”有位GUN球迷曾创造性地评论，“要说格雷森是鸟，那他杰森·陶德充其量是只松鸡(jaybird)。”  
这个外号传播的速度很快，随之而来的自然是GCI球迷的熊熊怒火。“奉劝某些GUN贵族球迷还是要有自知之明，你们夸赞你们队长人品的时候可没问过那群嫩模的意见。”某天推特一个GCI资讯账号便公然翻脸，“给他积点口德，这样或许大家可以把他早期禁区假摔作品忘得更快一点。我们的球员说话确实直来直去，论演技，那自然比不上哥谭马戏团专业演员。”  
除了两球员本人，队友和教练同样逃不过媒体无休止的追问。GUN主力后卫沃利·韦斯特因格雷森好友的身份成为了被问题狂轰滥炸的重灾区之一，不过每回他都能打着哈哈巧妙敷衍了之。至于教练布鲁斯·韦恩，他身上存在的复杂争议从未停息，记者们熟悉他的作风，一串连珠炮后被冷脸对待也习以为常。GCI老教练Sensei在发布会上谈及相关话题也只是绵里藏针地表示两句，接着客气地建议接下来的问题将重心放在隔日即将举行的比赛上。某场哥谭德比GUN3-0大胜GCI后，GCI门将比扎罗负责赛后采访，有大胆的记者朝他问起对今天中场球员表现的评价，结果这位重磅外援操着诡异的口音支支吾吾说了半晌，谁也没明白他到底想表达什么意思。  
在人们津津有味地细数这段恩仇史的同时，球迷中的另一部分——绝大多数是女性——正在谨慎地探索二人关系向某个深处发展的可能性。事实上，不论性别，我们一直以来都会在读到那些小报新闻时互相开些类似的玩笑。不管怎么说，从他们身着异色的球衣开始，某种微妙而难以言喻的关系似乎注定就要将他们圈罩起来，而不同的人在用他们各自认为合适的载体将其表达阐述罢了。  
关于那整整一年的空缺，杰森·陶德从不提起。令人惊奇的是，媒体们似乎也心照不宣地忽略了这一疑问。也许，他们都在等待哪一个同行挺身而出，拨开迷雾。在他亮相伊凡纳蒂球场那天，球迷挤满了看台，为他鼓掌呐喊。比起一年前，他除了额前两撮头发挑染成了灰白色，几乎不见变化。他迎着阳光，透过麦克风，吐字清晰地向所有人宣布：“我这次回来，就是要把一切变得一清二楚。”然后他笑了声。“你得通过自己的双手伸张正义。”  
一切火热朝天地向前发展，当哥谭德比的开场哨响起时，人人血脉喷张。这样的日子在两个夏天后发生了些许转变。GUN夺下队史第六个联赛冠军后不久的一个下午，官方突然召开了发布会，布鲁斯·韦恩宣布辞去GUN一线队主教练的职务。

 

三

这算得上是给整个联赛的球迷当头一盆冷水。后续的采访中，布鲁斯·韦恩所给出的唯一解释，只是他认为自己已经不再适合这支队伍的未来，延长这样的错位感对双方都没有好处。他声称自己依然以自己为GUN创造的战绩为豪，也不会立刻接下另一个职务，现在他要花时间在了解一些别的问题上。  
GUN更衣室与教练的矛盾传言由来已久，偶尔，球迷们会见到一些剧烈摩擦的火花，但球队总归在布鲁斯·韦恩的带领下顺利度过了五个赛季，斩获大量荣誉。胜利的喜悦还未从空气里散尽，却冒了这样一出，着实叫人如鲠在喉。只有沃利·韦斯特和凯尔·雷纳为首的几位球员在社交网站上对主教练告了别，其余人一概保持缄默。在争论布鲁斯·韦恩功过的同时，人们把过往赛季中能找到的蛛丝马迹聚在一起，打算摸清事态发展的脉络。后来，名宿卡尔德阿姆在新赛季前做了接班人，打出了一个不错的开局，球迷的担忧也稍微放下了一些。  
有人指出左边锋布里昂·马尔科夫可能是最终矛盾爆发的直接导火索，几乎有大半的球迷都被列出的详细证据说服了。但记者带着这个问题到球队面前时，并没有获得一个正面的答案。布里昂在一次发布会上直截了当地拒绝发言，而迪克·格雷森开口时，大家少有地在他身上看到了怒气。“我们无权选择教练。”他语速很快，“现在有什么必要说这个问题？布鲁斯·韦恩已经不在GUN了，谈这个有用吗？”  
辞职风波的涟漪一路蔓向了大都会，一个赛季后，大都会明星的主教练克拉克·肯特也突然离去，回到老家执教堪萨斯城竞技(Sporting Kansas City)了。就此，国家德比中场边那道引人注目的风景线随着二人的各奔东西封存进了回忆。加上大都会明星阵容受伤病影响走向疲软，长期的财政赤字也得不到解决，国家德比的关注度大不如前。与此同时，哥谭内部的混战始终火力不减，观众心中的天秤于是缓缓朝另一边倒去。  
比起GUN本身，把问题抛给GCI显然要有趣得多。自杰森·陶德加盟以来，GCI实力一路高涨，现在坐上了第一队长位置的他无疑是球队战术的核心，深受教练重视与球迷爱戴。而还身于布鲁斯·韦恩麾下时，他却大部分时间被按在替补席上动弹不得。不止是媒体，全世界都等着听他到底会对这事发表何种感想。果不其然，采访中他的回答相当干脆：  
“我不太意外，他应得的。”  
“杰森·陶德就是个好事者。GCI脑子还没进水就该让这傻逼离媒体远一点，或者直接教他闭嘴。”推特上立刻有人不耐烦地作出评价。  
“我理解你身为GUN球迷是有点恼羞成怒，但是拜托，”很快也有人回复他，“正视事实：有这样的教练，谁又需要对手呢？”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩只是不再适合这个时代的商业足球了，请问嘲笑他的人，你们又有谁能够得着他取得的成就？”回应接着追加。  
“比起这个问题，还是先考虑这赛季够不够得着第四名的位置吧。卡尔德阿姆把B队带降级的事你们别忘了。我GUN球迷，我认真的。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩离开后的第一个赛季，GUN尚在与新教练逐步磨合，前半段的赛程磕磕碰碰，在弱队身上失了不少分，最后虽时来运转，杀出重围，在最终积分榜上站到了亚军位，但GCI仍旧以断层的优势锁定了冠军奖杯。赛季末颁奖仪式前，杰森·陶德被队友哄闹着抬起来抛向空中。他再次站在镜头前，强调自己相信自己做了正确的决定，并且通过努力换来了应有的回报。GUN也许会很快重振雄风，但他认为与此同时GCI早已走得更远。当记者又向他提起迪克·格雷森时，他意味深长地加上一句，他很遗憾前往GUN主场比赛时没有帮抽筋的敌方队长压压腿。  
才停战不久的双方球迷这下便又激动了起来。平心而论，杰森·陶德在那赛季的两场哥谭德比中，行为确实给人留下了不少话柄。在GUN的主场比赛中，前锋康纳·肯特主罚任意球时，人墙里的布里昂和GCI防守队员突然发生冲突，格雷森出面将他们隔开，认真和双方以及裁判协调，而陶德只是站在一边慢悠悠地来回走动。当格雷森由于被拉拽摔倒在地，小腿抽起了筋，作为离他最近的球员，陶德依然毫无表示。那场比赛GCI以一球小胜，赛后却遭到了大批网友的围攻。同样的，GCI主场迎战时，极具争议的红牌判罚也和他直接有关。这会儿连GCI球迷内部也生出了质疑，队长的言行是否过于乖张，此后更衣室又是否可能因为他的霸道产生致命矛盾，从而走向某个熟悉的结局。他们坚信，没有人比GCI球迷更厌烦布鲁斯·韦恩了。  
杰森·陶德向来不畏人言，但这一回他表示自己可以接受批评，做些自我改正。除开这些，他仍旧是球队赖以生存的进攻司令塔。人们能够指责他个人行为不端，却无法否认他过硬的能力和真诚的贡献。倘若队长能变得更加稳重，那对球队本身来说自然是好事一桩。此后，他确确实实兑现了这个承诺，GCI球迷看着自己的队长现在稍收锋芒、从容处事的样子，常常也不由地感叹起来。也许，他们的队长的上限还是被人低估了。  
可这不是一个走向更佳的开头。接下来的新赛季是对GCI的当头一棒，九轮比赛后球队排名第三，紧接着便遭遇接连失利，和身为领头羊的GUN比分差距越拉越大。次年做客GUN巴特凯夫球场时，康纳·肯特更是对其上演了帽子戏法。杰森·陶德数次试图朝前的输送都被异常轻松地截下，有威胁的进攻几乎无法组织。后防回撤速度的漏洞似乎放大了几倍，当GUN开始快速反击时，他们简直手足无措。巴特凯夫的主场球迷也给杰森·陶德送上了他们最为热情的嘘声，引用解说的话，那声势恐怕正应了该座球场的名字，是七万多只蝙蝠一齐嘶鸣的喧响。  
幸灾乐祸的球迷开始上推特刷屏蝙蝠emoji表情，同时艾特杰森·陶德的账号。细心的网友故作调皮地感慨，杰森·陶德加盟GCI前的生涯完成了一个轴对称，如今依靠哥谭德比的战绩，他又完成了一个。关于“GCI可以走得更远”的言论这时便被挂出来变本加厉地嘲笑，从比赛录像截取的一张他姿势扭曲的图片也被PS高手弄出了系列恶搞。GUN老球迷认为，这是一个给年轻人的教训。  
虽然心情糟糕，GCI球迷还是大部分给予了自己的队长声援。“我们需要反思，但这不代表我们会放弃。你遭受了很多，只有我们能够理解，而我们也不会放弃你。”有一位球迷写道，“即使如此，我们还是会爱你，队长。大家一起向前看。”  
有时我们几乎分辨不了，我们究竟为什么厌恶一个球员。当主队赢得了胜利，恶意地奚落对手总能带来几分快乐。有人大大方方地接受这一点，有人矢口否认，却又暗地里觉得有些享受。等位置调换过来，我们也黯然神伤，从对我们球员的笑声和辱骂声中感受到无可比拟的恶毒。也许，从那些喷薄的情绪中走出来时，回望所发生的一切，我们有一刻会重新考虑一切的问题，但下一次，事情再次上演，我们所做的却是重复过去的脚步。  
赛季快结束时，大局已定，GUN将重摘桂冠。两支球队也没了什么大动静，杰森·陶德从德比后的发布会开始，就一直尽量保持少言慎行。偶尔，我们能看到他在发布会上突然视线一转到别处开始发呆，似乎若有所思。GCI名宿斯莱德·威尔逊曾在推特上站出来为他说过几句，早些年他担任队长时，这样的日子也没有少过。五月中旬，大都会星球日报的体育版发表了路易斯·莱恩对杰森·陶德所做的专访，球迷们这才总算能多听到一点他的声音。他难得地谈了一些在GUN一线队踢球时的回忆，以及和迪克·格雷森的关系问题，正如GUN球迷曾经指出的那样，他们的交情并不算差。他说到，低谷期并没有使他退缩，他知道现在是探索新的出路的时候，不论是他本人，还是整支球队。  
路易斯·莱恩在采访最后问道，对于几天后国家队即将公布的世界杯大名单，他是否有什么想法。那时，国家队主教练正是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“这个嘛，”他说，“这完全取决于他，而不是我。当然，如果他愿意信任我，我还是很高兴。”  
GUN夺冠的当晚，有人在推特上传了一段视频。视频录制的地点在一节地铁车厢内，车厢里塞满了穿着红球衣的GUN球迷，他们正在大肆庆祝，摇摆着高唱队歌。只有一个穿着连帽卫衣的人顾自坐在位置上低头看手机，他套上帽子带着耳塞，俨然一副与世隔绝的模样。即使身上衣服颜色和周围人都类似，他还是过于引人瞩目了。视频最后，出于幽默，镜头迅速朝他拉近过去，还按惯例配上了Sound of Silence作为背景音乐。一直到世界杯结束以后，才有人把这段视频重新翻找了出来，指出这个人就是杰森·陶德。  
而发布这段视频的账号当时只附带了一段俏皮的描述：哎呀，瞧瞧这个可怜的红兜帽(Red Hood)。

 

四

当布鲁斯·韦恩辞职半年后走马上任国家队教练，我们都说这下好看了。一方面，我们庆幸布鲁斯·韦恩远赴意甲担任豪门球队体育总监的传言不攻自破，另一方面，两支球队和这位教练相互之间的矛盾显然还要持续沸腾下去。回答记者如何处理这个问题时，布鲁斯·韦恩只是沉静地表示，不论他们曾经是哪个俱乐部的小伙子，到了国家队，那就是他的小伙子。恐怕除了他以外，没人会觉得事情有这么简单。  
原本，杰森·陶德在GCI发光发热，国家队预选赛也打得不错，所有人都推测这个夏天他会迎来人生中第一回世界杯征战。虽然预选赛时他还是做了替补球员，但好歹每场几乎都会和迪克·格雷森轮换，上场半个小时。大家有目共睹，两个人作为场上的战术指挥官效果都令人满意，况且格雷森年纪已经够大了，这样适当的休息也没什么坏处。可世界杯一临近，GCI却开始走了下坡路，陶德整个赛季的表现算不上太差，但也找不出什么闪光的地方。现在国家队帅印又落到了布鲁斯·韦恩手里，连他是否会被征召都没人敢给出一个肯定的答案。  
国家队和俱乐部总归是两回事。这里是美国，不是欧洲，闯入世界杯三十二强从未显得轻而易举。比起联赛，这儿没什么容错空间剩给球员，甚至可以说，所有人。一切都变得简单了许多，也残忍了许多。倘若错过了一次机会，有些空白也许就永远无法填补。  
支持杰森·陶德的球迷依然在为他拿出实力的证据。他们相信布鲁斯·韦恩并非小人，看得见事实，事实从不撒谎。迪克·格雷森和杰森·陶德之间的冲突根本没有想象中那么大，只要战术规划适当，他们完全可以共存。部分对杰森·陶德还心存旧情的GUN球迷这时也提出了疑问，如果重来一回，布鲁斯·韦恩作出了合理的调整，那么今天的局面会不会又变得更好些，或者，更和平一些？  
于是我们又开始回忆杰森·陶德在GUN的老时光：他18岁进入一线队那年，迪克·格雷森已经是中场一员大将，为了发挥出他的最大作用，布鲁斯·韦恩始终围绕他设计战术体系，而如此一来也给球队带来了无数的胜利与荣誉。球迷达成了一致共识，他的地位是不可撼动的。陶德在联赛的首秀表现固然值得赞赏，补时阶段为胜利锦上添花的一记射门也使人印象深刻，可没人真正想过把他和迪克·格雷森相提并论。几年过去，格雷森担任了队长，地位越来越稳固，球技也又上一层，大部分时间都勤勤恳恳打满全场，直播中属于杰森·陶德的画面基本只有他坐在替补席上注视着赛场的样子。有好几回，他已经出来到场边热身，却到最后也没获得上场机会。迪克·格雷森轮休的场次，他在场上却总显得和队友有些格格不入，不少球迷抨击他脚下粘球，忽视配合。后来，人们发现他轮换上场时和布鲁斯·韦恩表现得相当疏离，双方似乎谁也没意思向对方致意。布鲁斯·韦恩向媒体一次又一次重申他会为整支球队做出最合适的决策，同时简单地对杰森·陶德表示肯定。再后来，GUN官方便突然宣布和杰森·陶德解约，即日起，杰森·陶德成为一名自由球员。  
那时候，为这名球员惋惜的人也不在少数。大家心知肚明，他并非不够优秀，只是他同样需要一套以他为核心的战术，而GUN的一切现在都不是为他而准备的。迪克·格雷森在俱乐部和国家队的梯队踢球时便受到极大重视，17岁即在U17世界杯带领球队拿到殿军，所有的光环注定了这位黄金男孩将成为巴特凯夫下一位王子。不论陶德如何争取，这一点他无力改变。  
格雷森带头在推特和ins上向他作了告别，还配上一张两人在球场上难得的合照。有人记得，照片里那场比赛，格雷森把主罚任意球的位置主动让给了他。但最终，他并没有罚中。  
包括GCI在内的许多俱乐部都试图伸出橄榄枝，大部分GUN球迷也希望他能找到一片新的天地，创造属于自己的历史，可他消失了，无缘无故，无影无踪，没有人看到预兆，没有媒体发现了他后来的去向，整整一年，谁也不知道他溜进了世界上哪一个角落。当GCI发布欢迎杰森·陶德加盟的公告时，所有人都被吓了一大跳。  
大概除了杰森·陶德本人，谁也无权定论这一段岁月究竟是不是被蹉跎，这一切的经历究竟是不是毫无收益。运动员比常人更加清楚，时间究竟是何种存在。只有一件事确凿无疑，没有这些日子，也没有今天的杰森·陶德，而目前为止，时光旅行仅仅是一个抓不住的梦。  
最终国家队大名单公布时，我们看到了杰森·陶德的名字。爱他的人为他欢呼，剩下的人心中多了些隐忧，这意味着布鲁斯·韦恩将进行一次尝试。不过，没准他可以趁此机会对陶德作出些弥补。实话说，我们对这位教练了解甚少，他几乎没有通过言语表露过什么心迹，也许在那张冷脸的背后，他真真切切地对杰森·陶德抱有愧疚。  
国家队集训期间，我们出乎意料地发现，杰森·陶德和迪克·格雷森相处得有点好过了头。小组训练时他们总分在一块儿，休息时间也一起在场边坐着足球聊天，当然，从视频来看，大部分时候是格雷森滔滔不绝，陶德撑着脸听。拍摄全家福时，陶德还擅自和人换了位，挤到了格雷森身边去。尽管和布鲁斯·韦恩站在一起的照片上，陶德的脸色依旧不是很好看，但许多人心里的石头还是落了地，料想更衣室矛盾应该能有所避免了。  
事实证明，布鲁斯·韦恩让两人搭伙上场后的战术让人眼前一亮。格雷森的位置比在俱乐部时后撤了一些，给陶德留出了足够的发挥空间。陶德也稍加收敛，将重心放在中场控制上。不论是球员还是球迷，过去所有的冷漠和敌意，现在似乎都变得模糊不清了起来。  
足球从来不是我们国家的长处，预选出线已经使人欣慰，小组赛只要尽力而为，我们也便心满意足。稍显遗憾的是，由于无法跨越的实力鸿沟，我们依然连续两场落败，直接出了局，等完成最后一场荣誉之战，球员们的世界杯之旅就要画下句点。不论如何，我们已经看到了球队的血性与拼劲，许多时候这甚至比胜利还远来得重要。  
荣誉之战并没有想象中那样平静——或许对于足球来说，平静无异于死亡。将近三十分钟时，杰森·陶德在前场拼抢时被铲倒在地，对方球员还差点在他头上补了一脚。那一刹那，戴着队长袖标的迪克·格雷森猛地便冲了上去，胸口和那名球员直接撞在一起。沃利·韦斯特迅速跟上来拉住他，罗伊·哈珀呆在杰森·陶德旁边察看情况。格雷森突然爆发出的怒火和强硬让我们都吃了一惊，谁都知道，平日里的他就是温和与耐心的活动样本。等裁判协商好双方，比赛进行了又一会儿，他又因为争抢头球和人来了回硬碰，镜头特写给到倒在地上的他时，我们看到他的眉角在流血。这时，GUN和GCI的球迷都坐不住了，齐声在网络上谴责肇事者。在国家队层面时，这两个群体总是悄无声息地达成合作协议。  
医护人员即刻赶了过来，开始在格雷森的头上缠绷带。格雷森坐在那儿，神色冷静，依然在和裁判进行交流。陶德踩着球，站在一边，罕见地没有施展自己的脾气。有那么一刻，几乎所有人都在怀疑另一位球员性命不保了。  
下半场，杰森·陶德在长时间胶着的场面后以一记精彩绝伦的任意球打破了僵局。近年来，这称得上是他的拿手绝活了。随着体力下降，实力差距开始变得更加明显，对手的防线愈发能被轻易地撕碎。快结束时，格雷森用禁区外的远射锁定了胜利。那也是他标志性的脚法，除了无可指摘的组织能力以外，他的射门常常有着令人畏惧的威力。  
拿下最后一场比赛后，球队带着尊严与喜悦踏上了回国的航班。很快，我们看到了球队在机舱内的合照，迪克·格雷森作为队长对世界杯之旅的总结，以及他和杰森·陶德的一张单独合照。四处可见对这位国家队队长的赞美之词，其中不少出自于曾经以轻视和嘲弄他为乐的球迷之口。但可以想见，部分群体依然受到了一记重击。“好吧，”有位GCI球迷后来在推特上写道，“事情发展有点超乎我们想象了。”  
杰森·陶德也发表了自己对这个夏天的感想，当他表达起这些东西时，他总是收不住笔，有时你甚至会惊叹于那字里行间的文采。GCI球迷高高兴兴地聚在他的评论区里，为他喝彩又相互庆祝。“我们永远爱你，杰鸟。你是我们的王者！”有人激动地写道，还在后面附上一颗蓝色的爱心。现在，GCI球迷们已经接纳了那个外号，把它变成对陶德的爱称了。有时一开始看起来是坏事的东西，在漫长的煎熬后，它却总能变好过来。  
不久，致力于挖掘杰森·陶德在GUN的历史的球迷展示了他们的最新成果：一张小陶德向年轻的迪克·格雷森索要球衣的照片。画面里，那个小男孩看着迪克·格雷森的眼神，仿佛在说这是他所见过最不可思议的生命。

 

五

主裁哈维·邓特吹响了终场的哨音。这一回，GCI和GUN以1-1的比分握手言和。酒吧里有人表示性地鼓了鼓掌，有人不过悻悻地耸耸肩，调头就走。那个演说家也终于消停下来，在吧台前安安稳稳地坐下了。并非球迷的人们还坐在自己位置上，面面相觑，不时露出一个微妙的笑容，似乎在跟着疯狂和落寞了许久之后，他们对自己身上发生的某些东西仍没有弄个明白。穿着异色球衣的两个好朋友这时也追随主队，就此停战，勾肩搭背地继续喝酒聊天。“不管怎么说，我认为迪克·格雷森依然是世界上最好的中场。”红球衣的那位说道。  
“你他妈是真的疯了。再怎么吹也不能把格雷森算作世界级啊！”他蓝球衣的朋友瞪着他。  
“现在世界上最好的中场应该是莫德里奇。”旁边有个喝得半醉的GUN球迷插话道。“最好的十号。”  
“这完全没必要。”另一人也开口了，“大家心里都有数我们的联赛是个什么水平。我们不是切尔西，你们GUN也不是利物浦。”  
“我一点也不关心这群人到底是不是世界级。”又有一个人说，还往桌面猛砸了一下酒杯，“我看他们的比赛看着爽。这还不够吗？”  
“等会儿。刚才那人说世界上最好的十号他妈的是谁？他在做梦？”  
两个朋友里蓝球衣那位瞧了一眼手机。“我操！”他叫了声。  
“怎么？”他的朋友凑过去。  
“杰鸟在更衣室合照里穿了件GUN球衣。这算怎么回事？”他把屏幕转向身旁的人。  
“啥？他和谁交换球衣了？”  
“和格雷森。”酒保说。“刚才直播画面里就有，但你们在吵架。”  
“可这还是不能解释他为什么非要穿着这衣服照相。”  
“哎，老实说，”红球衣那位叹了口气，“现在他要是回来，我完全没有意见。”  
“我问你有没有意见了吗？”  
“格雷森也穿GCI球衣了，各位！”另一边有个GUN球迷大喊起来。“看雷纳发的ins时刻！”  
红球衣那位应声掏出了手机，旁边有几位做出了同样的动作。在凯尔·雷纳一段十几秒的更衣室录像中，他无意间拍到了正穿着GCI球衣到处走动的迪克·格雷森，而且从视频里的样子上看去，他恐怕没有穿裤子。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩在上啊——”  
“也没必要这么大惊小怪吧。”有人插话，“换球衣而已。球员之间这种事还少吗？”  
“他们ins好像已经互关了。”蓝球衣那位眼神绝望。“全乱套了。”  
“下回德比他们可能还得抱抱。”  
“要是陶德回归，格雷森转会GCI，其实好像也不是不行。”另一人说。  
“嘿，这种设想做出来就没意思了。”  
“C罗都转会尤文了！朋友！到底有什么事不可能？”  
“不要提C罗！”又有人喊道。  
此时，在旁边角落穿红球衣的女孩手机上，两个身着对手球衣的身影已经被一位热情的ins用户截下来放在一块儿了。他们现在对这个情况又有些其他的想法。不过，任何人心中诞生任何想法都有可能。某部电影里，一位作家曾于盛怒中朝负责他的编辑吼道，多亏托尔斯泰当年没有碰上您，不然《战争与和平》就得只剩下战争的场面了。当我们凝视这些球员的人生时，也许我们的眼睛做出了同样的事。  
“我猜以后他们的关系会越来越好。”一个顶着之前国家队二人合照的头像的账号在那条推特下评论。  
“要是越来越坏，我也一样喜欢。”另一位说。  
“朋友们，我是新来的。”有个账号发话道，“这两个人勾起我兴趣了。有人能给我介绍一下他们的故事吗？”  
“今天比赛里他俩的表现让我想到了别的人。”又一个人评论，“我想我有新素材了。杰鸟对不住了！”  
“介不介意说一下是谁？我也想到了一点……”  
“世界杯都结束四个月了，国家队的事到现在还没人写。有没有人能努力一下？”  
“我其实真没想到他们现在能有这么多互动。”  
“要是他们能再年轻点，我们以后还有得是呢。”  
球场上的时光似乎显得尤为无情和稍纵即逝。旁观者将那些故事按照他们自己的心意记录下来，又或者由此创造出新的故事。无数或真或假的故事漂浮在世上，绕转出了一个独立的宇宙，好像在那个肉眼不可见的地方，一切就是永恒的。  
“别的先不谈，“那个红球衣的女孩在输入框写道，“他们这样把颜色交换过来还挺好看的。”

**Author's Note:**

> *GUN/GCI: Gotham United/Gotham City 曼市双雄梗  
> *伊凡纳蒂球场：借用YJ3E06里的地名Infinity Island  
> *国家德比：（摘自度娘）一个国家里两家最负盛名,历史渊源最长,相互为竞争对手的足球俱乐部之间的比赛。 此处设定国家德比双方惯例指大都会明星和GUN  
> *大都会明星(Metrostars)：美职球队纽约红牛(New York Red Bulls)原队名。这里用作大都会一支球队名字。  
> *三种颜色的球衣：一个球队一赛季有三种样式的球衣，分别是主场、客场、第三客场。  
> *外援：通常指队伍中的非本国(本地、本校等等)运动员。比扎罗算半个非本球运动员吧。  
> *堪萨斯城竞技(Sporting Kansas City):美职球队。  
> *With coaches like him, who needs enemies? 化用莱总台词  
> *巴特凯夫：Batcave 大家都懂  
> *帽子戏法：一位球员单场打入三个进球（广义上也指连续三次成功）  
> *Thank Christ Tolstoy never met you. We'd have that great novel War and Nothing. 出自《天才捕手》  
> *这届世界杯没有美国。上一届有。


End file.
